Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas
by iamkellylouise
Summary: Addison and Meredith share their first christmas together.


_Have yourself a merry little christmas,  
__Let your heart be light,  
__From now on our troubles will be out of sight._

_~x~_

"Hey" Meredith smiled as she walked into the on-call room where Addison was waiting for her.

"Hey" Addison smiled back, Meredith locked the door behind her and sat down next to Addison, greeting her with a kiss "Merry Christmas" she whispered against her lips.

"Merry Christmas" Addison whispered back "How much time d'you have?" she said as she ran her fingers through Meredith's hair.

"I told my interns not to page me unless they're about to kill someone so, hopefully at least an hour" Meredith said with a slight laugh "Thank you for waiting for me, you must want to get home"

"I want to spend at least an hour of my first christmas with you, with you" Addison smiled softly "Here" she said passing Meredith a small gift bag "I know we said no extravagant presents but, I had to get this for you" she said with a small smile, Meredith accepted it with a smile and reached her hand in to pull out two scrub caps.

"This one is just because I thought you'd look cute in it" Addison said taking the dark blue one with white stars from her "And this" she said taking the other.

"Is your scrub cap" Meredith said slowly, taking in the green and blue pattern.

"This was the scrub cap I was given by my Chief of Surgery when I became an attending, and now, I want you to have it, for your first solo surgery" she smiled.

"But, but this is your favourite scrub cap" Meredith said quietly.

"Which is why the only person I'm willing to pass this on to, is you" Addison said kissing her softly "I love you Meredith Grey"

"I love you too" Meredith said hugging her tightly "Thank you, I'll take good care of it"

"I know" Addison said with a small smile.

"Ok, now it's time for you present" Meredith grinned.

"You have a present for me?" Addison said with a slight laugh.

"But you have to wait right here, I left it in my locker" she said sheepishly.

"Ok" Addison smirked, they shared a quick kiss before Meredith hurriedly left the room, Addison sighed and lay back on the bed a little as she waited, Meredith returned after a few minutes and instantly climbed over Addison's body to kiss her "Hi" she smiled.

"Hi" Addison laughed, she sat up so they sat in the middle of the bed, her legs crossed, Meredith's wrapped around her body.

"You're probably gonna kill me for doing this" Meredith sighed "You're probably going to say it's too much and tell me off because we said no extravagant presents but, Addison you've changed my life in so many ways, and I am, so happy to be here with you, I don't care how many people think we're crazy, how many people, don't like us very much right now, I love you, the past 6 months have been, perfect, and I can't wait for whatever happens next, Merry Christmas baby" she said passing her a large envelope, Addison reached her hand into it and pulled out the contents, Meredith watched as she looked through them.

"You, you booked us flights to New York, for, for New Years Eve" Addison stuttered "And, and a room at The Plaza Mer I, I can't let you pay for this" Addison said quickly "We said no extravagant gifts!"

"I know" Meredith said kissing her "But this is something we can both enjoy, I've talked to the Chief, we've got a whole week off, we can go and watch that ball thing drop or whatever it is, we can go do all that touristy stuff I know you love but never really got to enjoy when you lived there, I just wanted to do something special for you, for both of us, because I think after everything we've been through, we deserve this" she said softly, she froze when Addison dropped her forehead against Meredith's chest and started to cry "Addie" Meredith said rubbing her back slowly "Addie babe, Addison, don't cry, we don't, we don't have to go, I'm sorry I just, I didn't, I didn't want to upset you"

"You didn't" Addison sniffled looking up to her "God you didn't Mer" she breathed out "I just, I can't believe you did all this for me"

"I'd do anything for you Addison" Meredith said wiping her tears.

"I know, I know we said we'd try not to talk about him but, but do you know what Derek's first christmas gift was for me last year?"

"No, what?" Meredith asked warily.

"It was telling me, that you weren't just a fling for him, that was my christmas gift, I was sat there in Joes looking through all these gift catalogues trying to find perfect gifts for him and his family to try and, try and make them not hate me as much as they do and he, he basically told me he didn't even want me, that was, that was the first time I truly realized that, that he was staying with me because it was the right thing to do" she sniffled "And the 2 years before that, he worked for the whole of December, we hardly even saw each other, his secretary picked out my gifts, and Mark was the one who gave them to me, so this, this gift, being here with, you and you giving me this, perfect gift, it's just, it's not about the gift, it's the fact that, there's someone out there that, cares about me enough to, think of a perfect gift, does that, does that make me sound crazy?" she said looking up to Meredith's eyes.

"No" Meredith said with a soft laugh "No it doesn't baby, not at all"

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure" Meredith said kissing her gently "And I care about you more than you can imagine, this isn't me, I don't make plans, I don't do christmas" she laughed "But for you I'll do it all because I love you, and I want to make you happy"

"I am happy" Addison said softly "I want to make you happy too"

"I'm very happy" Meredith smiled.

"But I need to pay for half of this trip, I can't let you pay for it all by yourself" Addison sighed.

"Babe, my mother had money, and when she died, that money became mine" Meredith started "As much as I didn't want my Mom to die and all, the money thing is pretty great" she smirked "Does that make me a bad person?"

"Not at all" Addison laughed "But, when we're out there, you've gotta let me spoil you ok?"

"I'm sure we can come to some kind of arrangement" Meredith whispered huskily against Addison's lips "Does this mean we're going?"

"I guess it does" Addison smiled, she laughed as Meredith pushed her onto her back and hovered above her.

"Merry Christmas Addie" she smiled.

"Merry Christmas Mer" Addison said softly.

_~x~_

_Sequel to follow titled __**'Fairytale of New York'**_


End file.
